The Princess In The Womb
by TheBestTeethInTheGame
Summary: The Earth has been swallowed by the Chaos Tide of the 2nd Beast, and only the Earth's adopted daughter remains beyond her control, but not for long...


It was dark.

Dark and moist.

Though this would be ample sensation for an ordinary person, to the Princess of the Planet, connected to all its delicate senses, this was the most horrid of sensory deprivation, and was like a marionette with its strings cut.

Darkness had been an unknown to her previously all-seeing eyes, but now unease crept through her as she, for the first time, experienced true blindness. Unable to move a muscle, she tried to recall how this had even happened, but in probing the infinite banks of the Earth's knowledge she found only more profane darkness, black mud and red streaks muddling up anything that she could discern. As if the world had been both covered and infected with mud.

But what she felt stuck in was no mud. The mass that had seized her limbs and held her head to the wall was decidedly more like living flesh, as she felt it pulse almost as if it had a heartbeat of its own. Perhaps it did. She tried to summon the strength that no hero could best and break herself free, but it no longer existed. She was beyond helpless, stuck to this disgusting wall of flesh.

Somewhere in the darkness before her, thin pillars made squishy noises as they rose from the flesh that made them, before sprouts on each of them set themselves on fire, the sudden light stinging her eyes, only made worse by her inability to cover them with her hands.

The room, if it could even be called that was small, each surface the same color of pink, flesh and random protrusions with no rhyme or reason to them was all there was in sight. The sight almost made the Princess of the Planet wish the darkness had never faded.

It didn't take long for her to get used to the stinging light of the fleshfires and unmistakeable scent of sweat and burned flesh, but the feeling of complete entrapment would not leave her. She who had been free to use the planet as her playground, yet abstained, now felt the grueling feeling of complete restriction, coupled with the biting regret of wasted opportunity. Like this, she may never come to know more than the moonlit castle and this "room".

"Aaaa-aa!"

The first sound that wasn't the twitching of degenerate flesh or the everburning pillars. A beautiful song-like tone that reminded her of the paradise inside the planet that she knew so well, a sound from the realm of things humanity were never to know. Weirdest of all, she could still understand it, even if she couldn't communicate in those unheard of ways gods and the world itself could.

 _'Are you feeling unwell, moonchild?'_

The tone communicated something only palpably expressible with such words, but the feelings behind them were crystal-clear; somberness and superiority, almost opposites in concept, both radiated in that voice.

She tried to open her mouth to answer it, but the moment she tried, a pure darkness of black and red flooded out of gaps in the fleshy wall and sealed her mouth over. Panicked at the profane sensation of it on her skin, she screamed into it and didn't manage a whimper. The black mass covered her nose as well, and though she could breathe through it, the sensation burned her lungs.

"Aaa-aaa-aaaaa…" Again the tone came, closer now. Much closer.

' _Do not attempt to resist it, beautiful moonchild. You cannot.'_

Shortly after, a shadow hovered into the room from places unknown. She couldn't move her head to see where. But the shadow came into sight. Darkness covered the walls and its red streaks followed it even as the fires kept the room alight, and then _she_ came into her sight.

The red and black shadows held the woman by her shins so that she appeared to hover through the air, far taller than she really was. Hair silver on the outside, crimson on the inside, and so long that it touched the ground below her. Her lithe but svelte body was only barely covered with more than the Princess's own, which was all but nothing as the Princess realized she was naked; a black thong with only one string to it and lace-shouldered sleeves of a similar color as almost everything else in the now black room.

The chain that held those sleeves together had snapped, and hung loosely from the right sleeve; whatever once bound the monstrous woman a reign over her no longer.

Fear coursed down her back from seeing that. As the Princess of the Planet, no one knew better than her what this woman was, and what her freedom implicated.

"Laa-aaa-aa-aaaaaa", the beautiful woman-creature shut her pink, criss-cross-pupiled eyes and sang once more, the power of the emotions behind the song so strong that they nearly overtook the Princess for a moment.

' _It is as you think. I have punished my rowdy and traitorous children as I saw fit as their mother, and overtaken the Earth to give birth to newer, more perfect children. You are not one of my womb, moonchild, but as none but my children must live on this Earth, you must become one of mine.'_

The very thought of such made the Princess's stomach turn, but with an odd resignation, she realized that there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

"Aaa-a-Aa-Aaa!", the Mother seemed to understand her thoughts once more, and hovered closer, the carpet of shadows raising itself off the ground to lift her into the air, until she was close enough to lay a hand covered in a sleeve of the same darkness upon the Princess's breast, cupping it lovingly.

' _You may question why, but the answer is simple; Though you are no daughter of mine, you are a beautiful creature, deserving of a world free of humans and inferior life forms. You belong on my new Earth. I simply need to make you my daughter first.'_

The Princess moaned into the darkness covering her mouth but no sound came out; the feeling of the woman's black-covered hand was far more sensuous than mere skin contact. More than that, it seemed as though the spots of darkness left behind by her touch flared her breast and wherever else the hand touched with great pleasure, before fading away, leaving her bare again.

"AAaaa".

' _You are not the most beautiful creation of the moon for nothing I suppose. You would have made fine feed for my children, but becoming one of them is a far more fitting fate for you, moonchild. I will convert you now.'_

The Princess's eyes narrowed in much the same way as a cornered animal when the Mother came even closer than the arm's distance she was at. Then the malice in those ruby eyes diluted into thinly veiled arousal as the Mother of Monsters joined their lips through the darkness covering the blonde captive's lower face. The Princess would find that her lips tasted salty and thick, but somehow enchanted her further; the sensation of the kiss was far beyond anything she had felt before.

Though the kiss was almost too gentle, the feeling of it numbed her so much with pleasure that the Princess didn't even notice their breasts being pressed together and, soon after, a burning sensation that made her wail uselessly into the shadow on her face and the Mother's lips. The Mother's stomach met her captive's, and the blood-red crest on her pale belly branded itself onto the moonchild's own body, the red "wings" encircling the blonde's navel as they danced across her skin.

The Mother was the one to break the kiss, her arms encircling her captive's head in an almost romantic gesture as she sung gently to her as the burn of the crest turn. "Aa-aaaa".

' _The connection is established. Though it will take time, longer depending on your resistance, you will soon break down and become mine. You should look forward to it, moonchild, instead of resent me. In return for letting me make the planet a paradise for my children, you shall know eternal bliss, without the bothers of consciousness or choices. I'll stay with you and watch your transformation, even._

Giving her new child a last short kiss as the sensation of the crest spread, the shadows surrounding the Mother lowered her to the floor. The silver-haired woman blinked, and the flesh that held her captive's head to the wall disappeared, allowing her for the first time to look down in horror on what was happening on her stomach.

From out of the red crest had begun to flow a dark glow that colored her skin a slightly mud-like brown with red streaks wherever it touched. Though it's progress was painstakingly slow, it was steady, and the Princess recognized that as soon as that color covered her from head to toe, she would be just as much a part of the Mother as everything else in the world. The feeling of it burning on her skin was overwhelming any sort of pleasure she had gotten from the Mother's touch.

"La-aaaa". Seeing the pain on the Princess's face, the Mother waved a hand, and the shadows responded by expanding greatly.

 _'Ah, so you will resist fiercely against anything that seems to hurt you? Then I shall make your transition painless, moonchild. You may even come to enjoy it.'_

The Princess looked on as the shadowy masses coming from all directions formed into tendrils, no thicker than a finger, but with no end to their numbers. Hundreds of black and red whips were instantly at the Mother's beck and call, and their instructions were simple, so simple that the silver-haired beauty needed not even vocalize them.

The tendrils floated through the room without a sound, eerily silent as they closed in on the Princess, who once last time tried to struggle against the fleshy mass that bound her limbs and failed to budge it, even empowered by the pain the spreading mud-skin was causing. All she could do was look down at her naked self as the darkness closed the distances and began crawling across and up her thighs, stomach and neck.

Eerily intangible and yet solid at once, the tendrils felt far better than any touch she'd ever felt in the past as they worked their way around her perfect thighs, indirectly painting them black and red and circled her large breasts and lightly squeezed them. They caressed her belly button, which had been the first part of her body to fall to the crest's magic and turned. No part of her was beyond them, for they already crawled onto her back, fondled her rear, and it wasn't before they spread her legs wide that she realized that she was already submitting to them and attempted to snap out of it.

But there was no way to resist as the profane pleasure that deafened the pain of her transformation increased twentyfold when the Mother's tendrils began their work in earnest. The Princess screamed her pleasure into the darkness on her face that muted her like all the times before as nearly a dozen of the thin, black tendrils thrust themselves into her cunt, and half that number began squeezing, whipping and rubbing her clit at the same time.

Her body's reaction was instant. The Princess's brain flooded with endorphins as she immediately came, covering the tendrils inside her with her essence and many more as it poured down her inner thighs. The beautiful red eyes that had been watching her get violated from all sides and angles rolled into the back of her head for a moment, and the passive resistance of the crest briefly faded.

When she next looked down on herself, moaning uselessly into the darkness around her mouth, she saw that the result of her resistance briefly dropping had been immediate; Everything between her upper thighs and to just below her breasts had turned a muddy brown, and even though pleasure flooded her entire being, a deep-rooted fear of what she was becoming briefly flared through her being.

The tendrils were quick to deal with that, however, and as the Mother looked on with one of her sleeve-covered hands' fingers began rubbing herself through her thong, the black and red limbs advanced upon the Princess's body further, tendrils rubbing the sensitive tips of her breasts as they spread apart the cheeks of her perfectly formed rear and indulged themselves further. At first, just a single pinky-thin one wormed it's way into the blonde's ass, but one quickly became six, with many more intangible ones phasing through the thrusting tendrils to caress at the Princess' walls.

The Princess had known no lover before, and thus all this newfound pleasure was all the more effective at bending her will, at _breaking_ her. She screamed silently in another orgasm within minutes of the previous one, only to find that the muting darkness had gotten tired of her screaming, as it showed her by warping into the same tendrils that clad the rest of her body and thrust themselves into her mouth and into her throat, skullfucking her in tact with that the rest of her holes were violated.

The muddied skin spanned from her knees to her neck now, and expanded ever faster, but she didn't, nor could, care anymore. Each craving of her body was fulfilled as she was pleasured from head to toe and fucked in every hole with an ever-increasing number of thinner and thinner tendrils, generously shrinking themselves enough to make space for more of their kind. As they forced their way into her pussy, into her ass, down her throat so far she could barely breathe, and forced her to explosively cum over and over, the brown amino-geis took over her body inch by inch.

Her nails went black, her nipples and areola brown, her hair a bottomless black with red streaks, each part of her slowly became a part of her adoptive mother, and as she choked on countless tendrils of pure darkness that spewed copious pleasurable black fluids into her depths, her eyes managed one last look of terror towards the ceiling as they turned from bright crimson orbs into pupil-less, dulled ones without emotion or consciousness to them.

The Princess' consciousness melted, her feelings burned away, her memories vanished, her identity washed away, her soul became part of one infinitely it's greater.

But as they did, she felt only pleasure, endless, bottomless pleasure.

She felt so, so, so happy...

And as she became part of the new species, the Mother looked on in joy, bliss clear in her pink, cross-pupiled eyes, having rubbed herself to an orgasm like the one her new child was having. "Aaa-aaa-aAAAA".

 _'Welcome to my embrace, o beautiful daughter of mine.'_


End file.
